Technological Field
The described technology generally relates to a method for controlling at least one actuator control system of an aircraft for acting on a force applied to the aircraft.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an aircraft has an air speed vector and a ground speed vector. It includes at least one engine and an engine control system for causing the varying of a thrust force generated by the engine or engines, the engine control system forms a first actuator control system. Aircraft are usually equipped with auto-thrust systems, also known as auto throttles, which are responsible for automatically maintaining a set point speed or a thrust level via the control of engines. These auto-thrust systems are generally associated with one or more thrust control levers, which may be manipulated by the crew over a variation range corresponding to an engine control parameter, and the crew in addition generally have available an automatic mode in which the set points for speed or engine speed are automatically controlled.
When the automatic mode for auto-thrust systems is not engaged, the crew set an engine speed via the corresponding thrust control lever, which causes a variation in the thrust delivered by the engines, without the speed in any way being controlled, a variation in conditions of the flight and/or the flight path trajectory thus having to be offset by the crew via a corrective action on the flight controls (control stick or control lever) in order to maintain the speed of the aircraft.
Teachings known from the document US 2011/0238277 A1 include a method and a control device of the aforementioned type. This document describes an energy management method and system for managing the variation in energy in an aircraft equipped with at least a propulsion system capable of generating a thrust force on the aircraft. The energy management system for managing the energy variation in energy in an aircraft comprises a capability for determining the variation in current energy of the aircraft, a capability for controlling a variation in energy of the aircraft, and a capability for determining, as a function of the energy variation commanded, a necessary thrust force that is to be generated by the propulsion system in order for the energy variation of the aircraft to be able to tend to the energy variation commanded. The energy variation management system finally comprises a capability for calculating and applying a command order to the propulsion system in order for it to deliver the thrust force required.
However, with such auto-thrust systems or energy variation management systems, evolving change in the flight path trajectory or flight conditions will not necessarily be compensated by a variation in the level of thrust delivered by the engines, which could lead to the loss of speed that would not necessarily be perceived by the crew.